How?
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: So, why exactly was Jenna getting ready for the dance at Clare's house when the two of them supposedly hate each other? What part of the story did we miss? How did these two girls bond? Possibly over having the same ex-boyfriend?


**So I'm guessing I'm not the only one wondering why Jenna was getting ready for the dance at Clare's house when they both hate each other. So here's my little explanation for that. Here's _How? _Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

Jenna sat on her bed at home, her body shaking slightly with her sobs. KC had just broken up with her after finding out that she was keeping the baby. He had put her in this situation and now he just left. Her child would never get to know his father, who didn't even want his child. Who wanted his child _aborted_.

Jenna picked up her cell phone and called Alli. But all she got was her voice mail. Alli was probably with Drew. Jenna hung up before Alli's voice mail even finished talking. She needed someone to talk to _now_. Jenna scrolled through the contacts on her cell phone, looking for someone that could help her now. One name caught her eye.

_Clare Edwards._

Clare had hated Jenna ever since KC broke up with her to go out with Jenna and hated her even more for spreading the boob job rumor. But…under the circumstances…Clare had experienced a break up with KC, so maybe she would sympathize with Jenna. Clare was a nice girl in general. Would she turn away a pregnant teenager whose baby's daddy just broke up with her?

Instead of calling, Jenna just asked her brother to drive her to Clare's house. The minute Clare even saw Jenna was calling, she probably wouldn't even pick up the phone.

As they drove up to Clare's house, Jenna saw a pale, black haired boy wearing all black step out of Clare's house and walk toward a hearse. Jenna recognized him from school. Eli was his name. Rumor had it he was obsessed with death. Clare was sitting at the top of the stairs leading to her front door, a huge grin on her face.

"Wait out here unless I go inside," Jenna told her brother as she got out the car. She waited until the hearse pulled off before getting out of the car. Clare was just going back into the house.

"Clare wait!" Jenna called out, running up to her. Clare turned toward Jenna and her blue eyes turned ice cold as they spotted her.

"Yes Jenna," she snapped. But then Clare noticed just how Jenna looked. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair a mess and there were tear streaks on her cheeks.

"I _really_ need to talk to you," Jenna said, feeling tears come up again. If Clare turned her down, she didn't know what she would do. Clare's gaze softened.

"Sure, come in," she said, opening the door and leading Jenna inside. She led Jenna up to her room. They both sat on her bed. Jenna decided to just be quick about the news.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out. Clare's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh," she said, "And KC is the father?" Jenna nodded, tears falling again as she remembered the break up.

"But he wants nothing to do with me now," she said, "He wanted me to get an abortion. I considered it for a while, but the doctor said it would be risky this far along and I decided against it. I told this to KC and he broke up with me." Tears were falling freely down her cheeks now.

"I know you hate me," Jenna sobbed, "But Alli wasn't picking up her phone and I couldn't think of anyone else to talk to." To Jenna's surprise, Clare leaned forward and wrapped her in a hug.

"I don't hate you," Clare said, "I highly disliked you for stealing my boyfriend. But not hate." Clare let go of Jenna to look her in the eye.

"KC is a jerk anyway," Clare said, "He cheated on me and broke up with you, the girl he got pregnant. He doesn't deserve either of us." Jenna let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about stealing him from you," Jenna said. Clare rolled her eyes.

"Forget it, I'm glad he did," she said. Jenna smiled.

"To make room for Eli?" she asked. Clare blushed, her eyes suddenly interested in the pink comforter on her bed.

"I do not know what you're talking about," Clare stated. It was Jenna's turn to roll her eyes.

"Come on Clare," she said, "I saw his car drive away from here. And I saw you standing in front of your door with this huge grin on your face." Clare bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Well…" she said, "I do…sort of like him…"

"I knew it!" Jenna declared. She had seen the two of them together around school a lot.

"And no worries about me stealing him, he's not even my type," Jenna said, "That whole hearse thing sorta creeps me out." She shivered a bit, "What was he doing here anyway?" she asked.

"We were just working on English homework together," Clare said.

"Sure," Jenna said sarcastically.

"Seriously," Clare said, her cheeks flaming red now with embarrassment. Jenna giggled.

"Clare, I'm teasing," she said, "I'm glad you found someone like Eli."

"And you'll find someone for you too," Clare said, putting a hand on Jenna's, "When KC broke up with me, I never thought I'd feel the same way for a guy again. And then Eli came along and what I feel for him is _so_ much more than what I felt for KC." Jenna smiled.

"Thanks Clare," she said. Suddenly, Jenna's phone started ringing. She picked it up.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey, sorry I missed your call," Alli's voice said on the other end, "Drew and I were…anyway, what's up?"

"Well, KC broke up with me and I just needed someone to talk to," Jenna said, "And since you didn't pick up I called Clare and she comforted me. So I'm good now."

"Okay," Alli said, "Call if you need anything though."

* * *

Alli stared at her cell phone as she hung up.

"Jenna and Clare?" she asked herself, "I thought they hated each other. What did I miss?"

**So there's **_**How? **_**I couldn't resist putting some Eclare in here XD I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
